


You’re The One

by Vivireels



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivireels/pseuds/Vivireels
Summary: Blaine doesn’t understand why Kurt can’t tell him who he has a crush on. Day 14 of Klaine's Valentines Challenge 2021.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139597
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	You’re The One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song “Love On Top” by Beyonce. Short but sweet fic that I felt wrapped up my 14 stories nicely. Thank you so much for everyone who has given me love and support throughout this process! I hope you’ll stick around with me after these 2 weeks, but most importantly, enjoy the fic!

“C’mon, you can tell me.” Blaine looked at Kurt expectantly.

“No, I really can’t.”

“ _Kurt_! You do realize that you’re the only teenager in the state of Ohio who won’t gush about his crush to his best friend?”

Blaine and Kurt were currently sitting in Kurt’s bedroom studying for their next History exam. It had become a sort of tradition for the pair to study together the night before a big test, ever since they had started high school. They had stuck together ever since 1st grade and had only grown closer in the last decade. Everyone who knew them knew them as ‘Kurt and Blaine’. They came as a package deal and were always together.

But no matter how close they were, there were still some things that Kurt refused to tell Blaine. For example, his crush. Blaine had spent the last 3 months trying to get Kurt to spill who his supposed mystery crush was, but so far he had no success.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “I seriously doubt that.” He looked up at Blaine quizzically. “And besides, you still won’t tell me who you have a crush on.”

“That’s because I don’t have a crush,” Blaine said with confidence. “You, on the other hand, clearly have a crush based on the way you keep avoiding my question.” Kurt’s silence was enough to confirm Blaine’s statement. “C’mon. Not even a tiny hint?”

Kurt looked at Blaine with pleading eyes. “Blaine, seriously. Please drop it.”

Blaine was taken aback for a moment. “Is it- is it that you don’t trust me?”

Kurt rushed to answer. “No, Blaine, that’s not-”

“Because it’s not like I would suddenly go around telling everyone,” Blaine defended. “I’m not some gossip-”

“Blaine-”

“I just don’t get why this is something you have to keep from me-

“It’s you!”

The room suddenly fell silent as both boys processed what Kurt had just said. Blaine felt a million gears turning in his head but he still couldn’t wrap it around the situation.

“I...huh?”

Kurt bit his lip as he looked away from Blaine. “My crush is _you_. That’s why I haven’t told you. You’re the one I love,” Kurt mumbled, blushing furiously as he looked down at his hands. “Whenever I’m in the same room as you, you're...you’re the only one I see.”

Kurt finally looked up at Blaine, who’s expression was unreadable. At Blaine’s lack of response Kurt continued his rambling. “I know that we’re just friends, and I’ve _totally_ crossed a line, but I just- I can’t help it! You’re _you_ and I just fall even more in love with you every time I see you smile or hear you sing or listen to you complain about how you ran out of hair gel, when I actually love your curls and wish you would-” Kurt suddenly was cut off as Blaine put a finger to his lips.

“Do you know how adorable you are when you ramble?” Blaine asked with a breathless laugh. “Just let me try something.”

Kurt inhaled sharply as Blaine slowly inched closer to his face, until there was no space left and their lips were touching. Blaine was the first to deepen the kiss before Kurt returned it eagerly. A few moments later once they had pulled away, Blaine was whispering against Kurt’s lips.

“Like I said earlier, I don't have a crush, because I've been in love with my best friend for quite some time.”

The second time, it was Kurt who dived in for a kiss and nearly knocked Blaine over in his haste- not that Blaine was complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Loves!
> 
> Wow, and that was Day 14. Over 14k words later and here I am. I just want to thank you all one more time for encouraging me through this challenge. I’ve never done anything like this before, so it was a brand new experience for me. This is the most consistently I’ve ever written fanfiction in the 2 years I’ve dabbled in it, and this challenge has definitely lived up to its name and challenged me.
> 
> I got to try so many fun tropes that I’ve been dying to give a shot (50s!Klaine, Firefighter!Blaine, Skank!Kurt/Nerd!Blaine, Pastry Chef!Klaine, Nightbird!Blaine, etc), and I truly had so much fun exploring my creativity. This challenge has already taught me a lot about fanfiction that I will keep with me as I continue to write.
> 
> And now I know that I can (more or less) keep up with 14 consistent uploads, I have more hope for a longer fic in the future! Maybe not right away, since I do have plans for other one-shots and series but definitely at some point!
> 
> And even though this is the end of the challenge, I will, as always, see you in the next fic ~Vivi


End file.
